Friends With Rings
by Nicole Borgin
Summary: Yet another marriage law fic! Ron and Hermione have broken up, but a new law forces them to reunite and get married. Can they make it work, or will some unexpected news change everything?
1. Friends Again

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, any of JK Rowlings stuff, or a pony (Despite my many letters to Santa).

Set up- The time immediately following the trio's graduation from Hogwarts. Not HBP or DH compatible...

Hermione's eyes were misted with tears as she looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express. She could hardly believe that school was really over, and that it was time to start the next chapter in her life.. It was exhilarating and somehow nauseating at the same time.

She would not be alone, of course. Harry and Ron were diving into this new life right alongside her. They had decided to live together at Grimmauld place, much to the displeasure of Mrs. Weasley, who was not keen to see another child leave the house. The always busy mother of seven was feeling restless about only having one child left at home to dote on...

'_She might get him to stay home after all. He can't seem to look me in the eye... If he can't do that, how will he live with me? I knew dating eachother would just end in hurt feelings and broken hearts.'_

Memories of their final arguement and subsequent breakup forced Hermione to repress yet more tears.. She had -did- love Ron with all of her heart, but it just wasn't going to work out. She kept blowing up at him for small things. The night they broke up she had thrown a tantrum about him talking to Padma Patil. Looking back Hermione realized how stupid it was, but lately she was prone to very erratic moodswings, most likely a result from the stress of finishing school.

"Oy! 'Mione! You alive over there?" Harry said jestfully as he poked her in the side.

"What?" She replied, startled out of her thoughts.

"I'm going to find Ginny. I'll be back in a moment..." He paused, giving her a look as though asking for permission. She knew he wouldn't want to leave her and Ron in an uncomfortable situation, yet those seemed unavoidable lately.. Hermione smiled, her way of telling Harry that he was free to go.

&&&&&&&&

As the door slid shut behind Harry, Ron finally looked up at Hermione, who was again staring out the window. He could see the pain etched in her deep brown eyes. With a pang of guilt he recognized his own contribution to that pain. He should have been more patient with her.. She was stressed, and he ought to have been there for her, with more to offer than one of his smart arse comments...

'_I have to fix this somehow..._' He thought as he continued to look at her. They may never love again, but he couldn't lose her friendship. It had figuratively (and at times literally) kept him alive for almost seven years.

'_I'm starting to sound like a bloody Hufflepuff girl,_' he almost chuckled at the thought. Hermione had a habit of making him feel 'sensitive,' even though it rarely showed on the outside.

He finally broke the silence.

"Listen," he began to ramble, "I'm sorry for how things ended. I was a total git. Not that you were being a ray of sunshine yourself, but I want to be friends again. I don't wanna lose you 'Mione, because-"

"Because no other would be able to live with you and keep their sanity," she replied with a laugh.

"I'll have you know, I am very lovable. Look at this face!" He said with mock indignation, "I'm sure loads of girls would be happy to live with me!"

"Maybe if the only other option was a stay at Azkaban!" She playfully rebuttled.

For that moment, all was well.

&&&&&&&&&

When Harry returned, he looked shocked to see his two friends talking as if they'd never had a row at all. Hermione almost laughed when she saw the expression of confusion on his face. It was nice to actually _feel _like laughing again. Happiness had seemed so forced in the past week, due to her and Ron's estrangement...

After another hour of joking, eating pumkin pasties, and a few pleasant silences, the Hogwarts Express stopped at platform 9 3/4. As the three graduates got out of the train, they saw two familiar red heads bobbing through the crowd to greet them.

"Mr. Weasley! I thought you weren't able to come today!" Hermione exclaimed. She was delighted to see the only man she knew who could be fascinated by things like spark plugs.

"I'm afraid I'm here bearing bad news Miss Grang- Hermione. It pertains to you."

"Me? Oh my god, my parents aren't hurt are they?"

"You're parents are fine. Nobody is hurt, but I'd prefer to discuss this issue at Grimmauld Place... It's a bit more private. Molly, you wait here for Ginny please. Hermione and I- Harry and Ron ought to come to- are going to apparate to Number 12 immediately."

"Of course Arthur..." Molly whispered, her voice strained with worry.

"You have all taken your apparation tests correct?"

After a chorus of "yes's" they all apparated to the trio's new home. The quickly went to the sitting room, waiting to hear the news. Mr Weasley seemed incapable of finding the right words to say.

Ron losing patience, burst out, "Dad. Tell us what's going on. We've battled death eaters for crying out loud! I think we can handle whatever you've got to say."

Mr.Weasley began to explain...

"Hermione, the ministry is has passed a new law. People are saying it's to "preserve the wizard lineage," what rubish... But they also say it is to prevent purebloods from marrying their own family members, which has become an increasing problem..."

"Mr Weasley, just tell me what this law entails!"

"All mugglebon witches must marry a pureblood wizard of thier choosing, or the ministry will arrange a marriage for them. I've searched for any kind of loophole in the law, but it is concrete. There is no other choice. You must marry, and within the next four months."

"To who? How do you expect me to find a suitable husband in such a small time frame?"

"Me," Ron said calmly, "I know we aren't dating, but we were, so we can pretend we made up and got engaged. It's really simple actually."

"Ron, I can't ask you to do that! You can't throw away your life for me!"

"I'm not throwing anything away. We were going to live together anyway, so it won't drastically change our plans. Think of it as two friends who happened to give eachother rings. When this law is revoked- which it will be- we can get a divorce and go on with our lives.. BEsides, who else could you marry, Percy?" Ron laughed as he said his loathesome brother's name.

"Thank you," were the only two words that Hermione could think of.

"No prblem love," Ron said with a wicked grin...

_'Love.. I could get used to being called that.'_ Hermione thought, before quickly chastising herself.

MAybe they could make this ruse work. Just maybe.

To be continued...

AN-What do you all think? I'll give anyone who reviews cake & a back rub! I swear! Thanks for reading, more will be added soon.


	2. Breaking the News

-1

Disclaimer-I still don't own Harry Potter (despite my many wishes on stars. I've given up on Santa..).

A/N- Thanks so much to the people who reviewed, those that 'story/author alerted' me, and the folks who added 'Rings' to their favorite stories! I am now giving out free cars to all who review. ;)

Also, I'm sorry about the poor spelling in chapter one! The online spell checker I used was less than helpful!

Ch. 2

"Just think of what everyone is going to say!" Ron exclaimed, while adjusting his tie. The bloody thing just wouldn't stay right. Hermione had insisted on him wearing it. She wanted them both to look 'mature' when they announced their engagement at the Burrow tonight. Wanting to avoid a row, Ron had gone along with it.

"I don't know... I'm still surprised and I'm the bride to be!" Hermione mused, "I am a little worried about people's reactions. What will the others from school think? It's not as though anyone outside the order will know this is just because of the law." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter what people think, and in case you haven't noticed, we graduated! The Pansy Parkinson's of the world can't mess with you anymore. "

"Well, we ought to get going to the- WAIT- I just thought of something... I don't have a ring! I'll run up to my room and get the one I inherited from Nana Granger! That ought to fool people well enough.."

As she began to run up the stairs Ron yelled, "But you do have a ring!"

"What?"

"I bought it today. It's not a crown jewel or anything, but it was round, had, a stone, and all that, so I figured it would work."

With that he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and held it out to Hermione. She opened the box, and when she looked inside she was rather shocked. The ring was beautiful! The diamond was a small oval that seemed to sparkle more than any other stone she had ever seen. The silver band also sported two rubies.

"You remembered my favorite gem?" She mumbled while slipping the ring onto her left hand.

"Believe it or not, occasionally I listen to what you say. I also know that you love Jane Austen, whoever that is, that you look best in blue, and that you are allergic to bee stings."

"Wow. I'm impressed Ronald," she replied, smiling as he winced at the use of his full name.

"Well I am quite impressive. Anyway, we ought to get going. Mum will kill us if we're late, and Harry's already left.''

&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the future Mr. & Mrs. Weasley arrived at the Burrow they quickly realized that it was not going to be a quiet family dinner. The entire order was there, from cheerful Tonks to the ever irritated Severus Snape. Hermione tried to keep for left hand out of view for the time being.

"Why can't a 'family dinner' ever consist of less than twenty people?" Ron growled.

"Well, now we can explain things to your family and the order. Kill two birds with one stone."

"What does that -"

"It's a muggle expression," interrupted Hermione before he could finish the question.

"Oh."

"Anyway, we'll tell them before dinner. Just get it out of the way." Hermione smiled nervously.

After half an hour, the food was almost ready, so they took the opportunity to break the news then. As expected everyone was infuriated by the law, and Fred spent a good five minutes ranting about where the ministry could stick their laws(Much to Mrs. Weasley's disapproval). Hermione quietly added that she had found a pureblood to marry. As the realization that Hermione was getting married sank in, Tonks was the first to ask who Hermione was to wed. Ron raised a sheepish hand as his ears turned red.

For a moment nobody spoke. Ginny decided to break the awkward silence..

"I'd just like to say that I know these aren't the best circumstances, but I'm really happy that I'm going to have you for a sister. So on behalf of all the Weasley's, welcome to the family."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears (they had done that a lot recently) as she rushed across the room to wrap Ginny in a hug. After letting her know she was maid of honor,

Hermione let go of Ginny and returned to Ron's side.

The touching scene seemed to act as a stimulant to the rest of the room, and congratulations flowed in from every direction. Fred and George's response was probably most memorable.

"Hurt her and you die," They said with a warning glare.

"It isn't even a _real_ marriage!" Ron argued.

"Still, we like her more than you. So once again, hurt her and you die," Fred said with a solemn voice.

"_Or_ we'll take away your manhood," George added hastily.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her brothers-to-be. Ron on the other hand, was amused. The rest of their night went smoothly, without knowledge of the trouble that was waiting for them at home.

&&&&&&&&

As the trio apparated into number 12 Grimmauld place, they noticed an onyx owl tapping at the window. Hermione quickly lifted the pane and let the bird inside. As she unrolled the piece of parchment from it's leg she recognized the ministry seal.

"What would the ministry want? We sent in our request for a marriage license today. What more could they ask for?" she said curiously.. She broke the seal and began to read aloud.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger,

After reviewing your application for a marriage license, the ministry has decided to grant your request upon one condition. You must report to the ministry at 3 o'clock tomorrow for an official interview. You will be questioned as to the nature of your relationship to ensure it's validity. Sincerely, Patrick Parkinson."

"Well, it won't be that difficult. We've known each other for seven years, and we'll go with the story we have planned to tell all the people who aren't in the order.." Ron said with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, I know it will be OK but I'm a little nervous.. When I get really nervous I get-"

Whatever she was about to say was silenced as she ran to the nearest trash bin and lost the entire contents of her dinner.

"-Nauseous," she mumbled meekly.

After Ron murmured a spell to clean her up a bit, they all went to bed, for the most part

hopeful that the meeting tomorrow would go off without a hitch.

A/N- In this story Grimmauld place isn't hidden, that's how the ministry owl finds it. Voldemort, though integral to the canon plot, isn't much involved in 'Friends With Rings.' Thanks again for read and be sure to R&R!!

I also am triple checking for spelling in this chapter! So hopefully there are less errors...


	3. The Ministry

Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry Potter. tear

Chapter 3

Ron and Hermione entered the Ministry of Magic at 2:45 the next day. Ron, once again forced to wear a tie, was extremely agitated. Hermione, despite going to bed calm, had awoken to more nerve induced nausea.

They found out quickly that they were naturals at playing the part of two love struck fiancées. They seemed madly in love, holding hands and stealing kisses when just the right people were looking. Ron had never felt quite so clever in his life, and Hermione had never known she was such a good liar. By the time they reached Mr. Parkinson's office, they were very confident that the interview would be a piece of cake.

At least they were confident until the _met_ Patrick Parkinson

While his letter the previous day had been civil, the man himself was exceedingly rude, a true Slytherin. He met them outside of his office with a scowl that made Severus Snape seem like a girl scout, and led them into his office. The first thing Hermione and Ron noticed was a picture of a girl with a pug-like face sitting on his desk.

_'Oh Lord.. Pansy Parkinson's father.' _Hermione realized with horror.

"You are here today, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger," said Mr. Parkinson, interrupting Hermione's realization, "-because my sources inform me that you are not in an actual relationship. In fact, I was told whatever romantic affiliation that existed between the two of you was ended over three weeks ago."

"Sir, I'm afraid your 'sources' are mistaken. Ron and I did- end our relationship... But we quickly realized we couldn't live without each other, and as you know, we are now engaged," Hermione said with an attempt at a respectful tone. This was a man she couldn't afford to make angry.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Hermione and Ron said at the same time. Ron slid his hand into Hermione's, giving her what little comfort he could.

"I am going to grant you a marriage license, but it will come with certain restrictions. You will report to the ministry every month for the first 6 months of your marriage for fertility and pregnancy testing. You are to keep a record of your attempts at reproduction, which will be presented at each meeting."

"That's ridiculous!" Ron said, using all of his inner strength not to punch the man standing in front of him.

"The wonderful thing about being a government official, Mr. Weasley, is that I have the power to be as ridiculous as I please. You will be tested to insure fertility today, before you leave," Parkinson sneered. He gave them directions to the medical floor then saw them out. He gave them a last hateful glance as he closed the office door.

"That man is insane!" Hermione exclaimed as they got into the elevator, "'Sources'- what a load of rubbish! His daughter tells him some Hogwarts gossip about us breaking up and he uses that as a reason to do a ministry inquiry?!?!"

"I guess I was wrong when I said the Pansy Parkinson's on the world couldn't bother you anymore," Ron said, the irritation obvious in his voice. "It will be ok though. The one loophole that dad could find in the law is that there is no set time period in which we have to have kids.They can test all they want, but as long as you're married to a pureblood, they have no control over you."

"Thanks Ron.. I don't know what I'd do without you. It's nice to know I'm not alone in this..."

"Anytime love."

_'There he goes calling me love again.'_ Hermione mused as she looped arms with him. She gave him a smile as the elevator doors opened to reveal the medical floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The ministry worker that greeted Ron and Hermione was considerably more pleasant than her predecessor, Mr. Parkinson. Rather than giving a surly glare, the young woman had bounded towards them with a smile on her face. When the pretty blond opened her mouth to speak, Hermione wasn't at all surprised to hear a sing song soprano.

"Hey! I'm Audrey. I'll be testing you today! Let's go over to the exam room, and I'll get you both checked out!" she said while bouncing toward a grey door. Once they were seated in the room, Audrey explained how the testing would go.

"It's really quite simple actually; I'm going to perform a spell that shows your ability to have children. The spell turns the energy around you a certain color for a few seconds, and depending on the color, I can judge your fertility rate. It's pretty cool!" Audrey continued. Without warning she waved her wand in Ron's direction and muttered an incantation Hermione was not familiar with. The air surrounding Ron turned a pale blue, and Audrey announced him perfectly capable of having children.

Hermione was next.

"Now it's your turn!" Audrey smiled at Hermione as she pointed her wand and cast the spell. The air surrounding Hermione turned a deep shade of green, and Audrey gasped.

"Well you are _most definitely_ fertile! You're _pregnant_!" Audrey said, now looking peppier than ever.

Upon hearing those words Ronald Bilius Weasley fainted for the first time in his entire life.

A/N- I know this chapter is short, but I really wanted to reveal the surprise! I will probably update again next week with a longer chapter… Thanks again to all you great readers! 'Friends With Rings' has (as of this moment) received over 600 hits! PLEASE be sure to _**read and review!**_


	4. Aftershock

**A/N- Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH to all my reviewers, alert peeps, and those who have put this on their favorites list! I'm really excited about how people have received this story, especially as it is my first fan fiction novel.**

In other news, updates may come slower this week! I am working on my school play and it opens this weekend, so it's going to take a lot of my time! I promise that as soon as it's over, I'll be back to updating at least every few days. This fic is far from over, so don't worry!

Disclaimer- I STILL don't own Harry Potter. Gr.

Chapter 4

About an hour later, after Ron regained consciousness, they left the ministry. Hermione was feeling hungry and Ron was still woozy from his little fainting spell, so rather than apparating back home, they decided to go to the muggle restaurant across the street.

As they sat down in the booth, neither one talked. They sat in silence until the appetizers came, when Ron broke the silence.

"How're you pregnant? We only... Well you know... Once, and I used a contraception spell."

"I asked Audrey while you were passed out. She said that there are rare cases of those spells not working... Then she went on for another decade or so about how great it is to have children."

"I can't believe we're having a baby..."

"I guess so... Ron?" 

"Ya 'Mione?"

"I'm scared. How are we going to have a baby? We're barely out of school and-"

"I know. I'm scared out of my bloody mind right now too. One second we were on the Hogwarts Express and now we're getting married and having a baby. It's like someone pushed the fast forward button on our lives," Ron said quietly, "But I do know that we can make this work. 'Mione, you are smart and talented and strong, and you aren't doing this alone. I'm here for you, and I'll be there for our baby too."

"What if the baby doesn't like me?" Hermione whispered, still trying to grasp her impending motherhood. 

"I'll teach the little bugger to pretend." 

Hermione found herself laughing for the first time all day. Even though she was scared, she believed Ron. He really was the best friend anyone could ask for.. She managed to smile a bit at the thought of a little person that was half her and half Ron. Then she frowned a bit at the thought of being forced to change that person's nappies.

"Now all that's left is telling everyone.. We don't have to make a big announcement. I'll just tell mum and Tonks. The whole order will know within twenty four hours and we won't have to tell them!'' Ron said with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me," his fiance replied, "Now let's go home. There is one person we do have to tell in person."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So let me get this straight.. You are almost two months pregnant?" Harry Potter said with a cautious tone.

"Yes..." Hermione replied.

"With Ron's child?"

"Yep" Ron answered.

"And this is the result of a faulty contraception spell."

"Uh huh,'' Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"Okay," Harry said simply.

"_OKAY? OKAY?_ I TELL YOU I"M BLOODY _PREGNANT_ AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS _'OKAY'?_"

"Wow those hormones really do kick in fast..." Harry retorted with a smirk, "I said okay because I think you both have what it takes to raise a kid. It won't be easy, and I highly doubt that it will always be fun, but you can do it."

"Oh.." Hermione said, suddenly feeling a little silly for yelling. Did hormones really make women crazy this early in a pregnancy? The one subject she had never really bothered to read about was reproduction. She hadn't planned on having kids for a long time, and never found the subject interesting. Now she wished that she had taken the time to read at least a few books on the topic.

"So have you told Mrs.Weasley yet?"

"No.. You're the only one that knows, except for us and the ministry witch who told us," said Ron.

"Well. you ought to tell her soon.." 

"How?"

"Well, go over there to talk about the wedding, and then casually slip it in that she's going to be a grandmother.." Harry suggested with another smirk.

"I think we ought to tell her tonight Ron.. Do you think we could floo over there now?" Hermione asked, while fighting _another_ wave of nausea.

"Yeah. It's best that we just... Get it out quickly. I swear she can smell secrets, so it's really safer altogether to just tell her," agreed Ron.

He walked over to the fire place with Hermione, grabbed a fist full of floo powder, and moments later, landed in the old living room of the Burrow. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mrs. Weasley reacted even better than Harry, much to the surprise of Ron and Hermione..

"I think it's just wonderful dear! I haven't had a baby to spoil for almost 17 years! My first grandchild! Oh! Arthur! Come and hear the news! We're going to be grandparents! You'll need to move the wedding up of course... What about a month from now? An August wedding would be lovely... The trees changing, the nice cool air, it would be beautiful!"

Ron gave Hermione a crooked smile as Mrs Weasley continued to alternately gush about her first grandchild and think up new plans for the wedding.

_'Looks like we have at least one baby sitter,' _Hermione mused...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Mrs. Weasley was finished talking, the mom and dad to-be took their leave, heading back to Grimmauld place. Hermione jumped into bed, utterly exhausted from the long day. It seemed like days ago that she had left with Ron for the ministry, not mere hours. She smiled as she thought of his supportive attitude. It was so mature of him to step up like he had.

_'I think we can do this,'_ she thought to herself.

They could and they would.

A/N- In case you are confused about the time line, I have made one up for y'all.

END OF MAY- Baby is conceived.

MIDDLE OF JUNE- R/Hr break up.

END ON JUNE-R/Hr make up, remaining friends, get engaged, etc.

BEGINNING OF JULY- Pregnancy revealed. Hermione is about 1 and 1/2 months pregnant (she was stressed about ending school & did not really notice a missed period).


	5. Deformed Whales

A/N- Sorry it took a bit longer to get this chapter up...The next chapter may be slow to arrive as well! As I've said before, I'm working on some theatre stuff right now (we opened the show the other night)...I've been very busy running around like a mad woman, doing costumes changes, checking props, arranging the cheese things (don't ask), etc, so I haven't had the energy to write! I also have to pack all the props & etc, for my state's Thespian festival this weekend, where we're performing 'Leading Ladies,' by Ken (I think that's his name) Ludwig.

Thanks again to all who have reviewed! Please _**keep reading and reviewing! **_

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Weeps

Chapter setup- Three weeks later...

Chapter 5

"I _do not _need a hen night!'' Hermione protested, more than a little irritably. She had spent most of the past twenty four hours with her head in the toilet. The mother to be now knew it on a more personal level than she had ever desired.

"You're getting married in a week, Hermione. Every woman needs a hen night! Honestly, you are never going to forgive yourself if you don't have one," Ginny replied, trying her best to sound convincing.

"I can't even drink! Isn't getting utterly pissed the whole point of the celebration? The alien that's currently taken up residence in my uterus seems adverse to food as well, so there wouldn't be any need for a cake, and-"

"Hermione, you may be preggers, but that doesn't mean you're allergic to fun. We can make the party small if you want, just me, you, Luna, and a few mushy muggle movies. I had dad set up a tele-whosits in my room. It will really be more like a slumber party than anything else, and how long has it been since we've had one of those?" Ginny negotiated.

_'I might as well let her throw me the stupid party,'_ Hermione thought, _'She has been really wonderful about this whole ordeal...' _

"Fine," she muttered begrudgingly. She tried her best to look unhappy, but deep down she was a little excited. She hadn't spent time with just Ginny and Luna in forever. Lately every waking moment had been devoted to wedding plans...

"Great! Be here tomorrow at six thirty! This is going to be soo much fun!" Ginny squealed with delight.

"Maybe... Anyway, I have to go. I've got a doctor's appointment in two hours.'

"Okay. See you later!" Ginny chirped as Hermione flooed to Grimmauld place to prepare for her appointment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Hermione arrived at Gimmauld place, she looked to the couch and saw something nobody in the history of mankind had ever witnessed before.

Ron Weasley was reading a book that wasn't about quidditch. In fact, it was a baby book. Her hand went unconsciously to her belly, as she smiled. Noticing that she was back home, Ron hastily put down the book while his ears turned red.

"You're reading my 'What to Expect' book?'' Hermione said, smiling again.

"Well duh," was all Ron could retort. He couldn't help but notice the sparkle in her eyes. For a brief moment he wanted to run across the room, take her in his arms, and kiss her with all the passion in his heart, but he knew it couldn't happen. Hermione didn't love him anymore. She would have told him if she still did...

"Have you found anything interesting?" Hermione smirked.

"Some stuff, like how our child currently looks like a deformed whale," he said while holding up an illustration of a two month fetus.

"Gods, that's terrifying..." Hermione mused.

"We ought to get going, if we want to have lunch before we get to St. Mungo's. Is there anywhere you want to go?" Ron asked, trying to sound cheerful. He hated doctor's offices almost as much as he hated spiders.

"Hm-mm.. The beluga in my stomach has me craving strawberry ice cream... Can we just go to the stand across the street from St. Mungo's?" Hermione said, hoping she would be able to keep even a small cone down. Honestly, if the baby needed food to grow, WHY wouldn't it let her eat any?

"Ice cream for lunch? Sounds great to me!" Ron said with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few minutes later Ron and Hermione were out the door. They were taking the Knight Bus to St. Mungo's, as Hermione wasn't feeling quite up to apparating (pregnant witches often found that the routine mode of transportation sapped them of excess energy). As they got onto the bus, Stan Shunpike noticed Hermione's ring.

"So, the two's of you is getting merried?" Stan questioned, looking a little surprised.

"A week from today," Hermione replied, giving Ron's hand a squeeze.

"Little bit young, ain't ye? What are ya, sixteen?"

" Seventeen and eighteen. Is our age any of your business?" Ron said with a twinge of irritation. He knew that more Stan's were to come.. Marriage straight out of school wasn't exactly common in the muggle or wizarding world.

"No reason to get fussy! I was jus' makin' conversation!" Stan quickly said, his pimples turning a bit redder than usual..

Hermione and Ron took their seats while Ron muttered about how Stan ought to keep his mouth shut. His mood lifted considerably when they got to the street St. Mungo's was on. After a hearty portion of strawberry ice cream, Ron and Hermione walked into the wizarding hospital (that was disguised as a store).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So how are the both of you today?" inquired a healer by the name of Dillian Quid. Hermione had researched all the healers at St.Mungo's, and decided that he was the perfect doctor to deliver her and Ron's child. He had great credentials, references, and was known for his amiable nature. Ron, unsure of what qualities to look for in a birthing-healer, was extremely relieved that Hermione had been able to pick one out on her own.

"I wish I could say excellent, but my morning sickness has been horrid. We're getting married next week, and I'm terrified of vomiting all over the wedding cake..." Hermione said a bit sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I can make you a potion that will keep any nausea at bay for at least twenty four hours," Dillian replied with a warm smile,"I'm only allowed to issue the potion once though. An excess could cause complications to your pregnancy. Would you like to know what we're doing today?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled, trying to look like composed, rather than nervous.

"If you like, we can use a muggle contraption called an ultra-sound to let you see the baby. I can even get you a picture to take home."

"That would be great!" Hermione replied, looking to Ron.

"We get to look at our whale!" he smirked at his 'clever' comment, then noticing the quizzical look on Dr.Quid's face, explained the joke.

Dr.Dillian left the room and returned quickly with the machine that would show Hermione and Ron their child. He used it slightly differently, pointing his wand, rather than the ultrasound device, at Hermione's stomach. Ron and Hermione could barely pay attention as the doctor explained that the tiny flicker on the screen was the baby's heart, they were too enraptured by the screen.

The little person was positively amazing.

Hermione did her best not to cry with every little flicker of her child's heart. She was pretty sure that nothing in her life could ever compare with this moment. It was like everything beautiful and terrifying at the same time. She fell in love right then and there with the life she and Ron had created.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. He just stared open mouthed at the screen, amazed that the little blob was really his and Hermione's child. He looked at Hermione and saw the same look of awe in her eyes.

"I don't think I've ever seen a couple so focused on that little screen!" Dillian said, breaking the silence, "I'll write a prescription for that anti-nausea potion, and have the receptionist set up your next appointment. We'll need to touch base as often as possible to check on the baby's development. Once again, congratulations to the both of you!''

They thanked Dr.Quid and made their way out of St.Mungo's, both silent.

Some silences are painful and awkward, while others are rooted in a happy feeling that words can't describe.

This was the latter.


	6. Confessions

**A/N- Hey everyone! I'm REALLY excited about this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I attempted to upload it last night, but my computer had other ideas! Be prepared for some serious fluff in this chapter. Muhahaha. Don't worry, some drama/angst will be coming in the next couple chapters… Sorry it has taken so long to update!**

**As always, _PLEASE read and review_All reviewers get a free (house-trained!) puppy. **

**Disclaimer- When I woke up this morning and went to Barnes & Noble for a book signing. While I was giving out my autograph, security (rather rudely) informed me that I was NOT JK Rowling. I've also been told that the world of Harry Potter belongs to the real JK. I find this utterly shocking.**

**Time frame-The day of the wedding. (Don't worry! There will be flashbacks to Hermione's hen night later!)**

_Chapter Six_

_"Do you want to?"_

_"I'm not sure. No... Yes."_

_"Only if you want to.. I won't push you."_

_"I do. I really do."_

_She felt rush of emotions, good, bad, everything in between. Sharp pain, deep breathing._

_Doubts... Was this the right choice?_

_The world turns black. A baby cries._

_"Hermione..."_

_"'Mione! Wake up!" _

Hermione quickly woke from her dream, a little shaken. She saw Harry's concerned expression, but she just couldn't respond. She didn't like to think (or dream) about the one time she and Ron had, "been together." It wasn't exactly romantic.. Everything had happened in the heat of the moment, in a pool of teenage hormones.

"Mione, are you ok?" Harry asked, "You were yelling in your sleep..."

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Taking you to the Burrow. It's tradition for a witch's oldest brother to escort her to the church, or in your case, the house. All your things for today are already there, so are you ready?"

"To get married or got to the Burrow?"

"Both I suppose… How are you dealing with everything?"

"Well, I'm really nervous, yet calm at the same time. I know that every thing will be ok. I know that at the end of the day, it's just one little ceremony, but… I'm broken apart about standing in front of everyone and promising to love and cherish Ron forever, when it's all just an act to him. He loves the baby, but he can't love me," Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why can't he love you?"

"He would have fought for me. He wouldn't have let me walk away. He would _tell me_ if he loved me, wouldn't he?"

"Hermione, you are quite possibly the stupidest smart person I have ever known," Harry retorted as he sat down next to Hermione, "When you aren't around, you're all he talks about. It's sickening really. He misses everything about being with you. Everything. Maybe you haven't noticed, but it took him six years to tell you how he felt, and then you both ended up hurt. Can you blame him for being scared of what would happen if he told you he still cared? If you want him back so much, tell him! Waiting around for him isn't going to work!"

Hermione sat for a moment, unsure of what to say. She knew Harry was telling the truth, she had to be the one to tell Ron how she felt. She also knew that she would never forgive herself if she gave up on being with Ron.

"Harry, let's go to the Burrow right now," she mustered up a brave smile, "There's something I need to do."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron was searching for a matching pair of socks when Hermione walked through his bedroom door. There was an awkward silence for a moment, as she searched for the right words to say. Finally, She settled with a simple, "Hello."

"Well hello yourself. Isn't it bad luck or something to see me before the wedding?" Ron responded with a smile.

"I needed to talk to you," she said, " about something that's been on my mind for awhile."

"Well have at it," he replied calmly.

"It's just… The other day, seeing the baby on that monitor-"

"-Was amazing," Ron interrupted.

"That's the point! When I looked at that screen, all my doubts about everything just disappeared. Nothing else mattered because that was _our _baby on the screen. I realized that even with better timing, under better circumstances, you_'_re still the person I want next to me, staring at someone that's part you, and part me. I want that because I love you. Because I really, really love yo-"

Hermione found herself interrupted in the middle of her rant by a kiss so sweet, so pure, that it wiped out all the remaining words from her mind. It was the kind of kiss that a girl remembers. Hermione knew that she would never, ever forget it.

"I really love you too 'Mione," Ron whispered with his face inches from hers. He leaned in again and kissed her for a second time. She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of him. They held onto each other until Ron broke away.

"I have to ask you something," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What?"

"Will you marry me? For real? Would you be my wife?"

"Yes, I'll marry you 'for real.' All you ever had to do was ask!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron pulled her into one final embrace. Unfortunately, the moment was cut short by Ginny, who chose that moment to jump through the door.

"Hermione, mum needs you downstairs! It's time to put on your dress and-" She paused, taking in the sight before her, "Oh. Um… I see that you're busy. I'll just come back, er, later…" Ginny blushed as she started to close the door behind her.

"No! Don't worry, I'm ready now. Let's go. I don't want to keep your mum waiting," she mumbled, a little embarrassed.

There was no need to feel awkward, because as soon as they shut the door behind them Ginny about tackled Hermione with a hug.

"I'm so glad for you both. He loves you, and for some god forsaken reason, you seem to love him as well and it's just… Wonderful, absolutely great."

"I'm glad you think so," Hermione replied with a smile, "I'm so happy! I know we can make this work out if we try. We can have a happy ending. Even in a world like ours."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She loves me mate! She loves me, and I'm getting married to her. How did I end up this lucky?"

"Well, I'm happy for you Ron. Be good to her. She's the closest thing I've got to a sister, and I won't have you hurting her," Harry replied.

"You know I will. I lost her once, and I'm never letting that happen again. Never!"

Harry smiled at his friend, and thought of the day he met both Ron and Hermione. Nobody then would have believed that such a little know it all, and the youngest Weasley boy could ever tolerate each other enough to be friends, let alone get married! It seemed like a miracle that in the end, the impossible doesn't seem so far away after all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Hermione took her first step down the aisle, the room was instantly filled with 'oohs' and 'ahs.' She was a beautiful bride, even though she now sported (a still relatively tiny) bump were her stomach once laid flat. Her dress flowed with her steady, even steps. Her eyes never wavered a moment from Ron's.

"Marriage is a sacred union, a sacred promise," the wizard conducting the ceremony began, "Which these two people shall seal today. Let us now hear an official declaration. Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you promise to love this woman, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

"I do," Ron replied with a smile.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you promise to love this man, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then I declare you bonded for life! Now please seal this union with a kiss!"

Ron and Hermione were more than pleased to grant his request.

**A/N- So what do you think? I know, this chapter contained more fluff than a pillow, but I'm in a fluffy mood. Hahaha… The next chapter ought to be up soon. I'll have the wedding reception, honeymoon, and (hopefully!) another visit to doctor Quid. Stay tuned and….**

**_PLEASE remember to review!_ I appreciate all your comments!**


	7. Receptions of Sorts

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a little fluffy too. Sorry! Don't worry, the fluff will soon be over. My next update is going to be a bit more serious. This chapter is kind of a filler, but the next one is really going to get the story going in a nifty direction! Oh, and I've also set up a time line (again) for all of you, that will be posted at the end of the chapter! It has things like the wedding date, Hermione's due date, etc. **

**A/N(again)- Harry and Ginny are not together in this story. They are, however, really good friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse. Not even a little bit… Yet.**

**Time: The reception.**

Chapter Seven

Hermione and Ron twirled around the dance floor, oblivious to the people surrounding them. They had eyes for only each other. Hermione looked as though she was in the middle of a very lovely dream, while Ron kept blinking and staring at his new wife as though he was afraid she was going to disappear.

"I'm married," he said as a big smile took over his face.

"Yes you are. I was there, remember?" she responded with a laugh, "I'm married too!"

"To me. For real."

"Uh- huh. To you. For real."

"I'm never letting you go again Hermione. I'm going to love you forever and I-"

Ron found himself cut off by a kiss from Hermione. It wasn't long and passionate, like the ones they had shared only hours before, it was simple and quick and held the promise of many more to come.

"I love you too," she whispered into his ear.

They continued dancing until a hand tapped Ron's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Mr. Weasley asked with a jovial smile, "I'd like to dance with my new daughter if you don't mind."

"If you must," Ron said as he pulled away from his bride.

Mr. Weasley was a fair dancer, and from the look on his face, Hermione could tell he'd heard that she and Ron were planning on staying married, long after the law was repealed. They made small talk about baby clothes and spark plugs until Arthur quickly changed the subject.

"I'm just so glad you both decided to invite Percy. I know you didn't have to. It's been so hard for him, trying to reconnect with the family since-"

"I know. He made a lot of mistakes, but everyone deserves a second chance."

About six months before Ron and Hermione announced their engagement, Percy's fiancé Penny was killed in an accident at the ministry. Nobody knew the full details of what had truly happened that day, just that Percy's heart was broken beyond repair. She had always pressured him to fix things with his family, so after months of grieving, he had shown up at the Burrow, sobbing and begging for forgiveness.

Not everyone had accepted his apologies, but Percy's remorse seemed so genuine that after a while, even Fred and George were looking at him with less disgust and a little more sympathy.

Arthur interrupted Hermione's thoughts, saying, "He's really changed, hasn't he? He seems to have found a dose of humility at last! He actually offered to help me figure out how a _micron- waver_ works!"

"Yes. I really think he has changed," she mused. It was then that she saw the very subject of their conversation walking over to them. Mr. Weasley took the silent cue to leave, and then, it was just Hermione and her new brother in law.

"Congratulations Hermione. The wedding was beautiful, really lovely. My brother is a lucky man," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Hermione could tell he was imagining how his own wedding would have been. She wondered, not for the first time, what had happened to Penny.

"Thank you! I'm so glad you came," Hermione said with a hint of concern in her voice.

Ron saw the pair talking, and joined them, thanking Percy for coming, and so on and so forth. When Percy went to say hello to Auntie Muriel, Ron and Hermione left the dance floor, opting to rest at their table for a bit. Harry was already sitting there with a brooding look on his face.

"Well what crawled up your bum and died?" Ron said with a laugh.

"Bloody Dean did. Why'd you even invite him? He's obviously just here to prey upon all the young unsuspecting girls…"

"By 'young unsuspecting girls,' I assume you mean Ginny?" Hermione inquired as she saw the pair dancing.

"I haven't got the slightest idea what you're talking about," Harry said, sounding extremely perturbed, "but now that you mention it, he needs to stay away from Gin."

"Gin? She's _Gin _now?" Ron probed, a protective edge to his voice, "When did you get so interested in who Ginny spends her time with anyway?"

"I'm not. It's just that.. Dean is getting a reputation you know, for being less than careful with girls' hearts."

"Really?" Ron and Hermione said in unison, with an identical trace of sarcasm.

"Really," replied an agitated Harry.

Something told Hermione that Harry had yet to hear the news about her and Ron, and she decided this would be a good time to tell him. He wouldn't have a chance with Ginny if he looked like he was miserable on a day like today.

"Harry," she started, "We have some news for you."

"Oh gods, don't tell me your having twins."

"Shut up. No. Um, it's bigger than that. Considerably bigger."

"_Triplets?"_

"No! Ron and I are married!"

"Hermione, I was the best man. I kind of know that already."

"No. I mean, we're _really _married. As in forever. Because we _want _to be."

Harry let out a whoop of joy as he wrapped Hermione and Ron in a hug. He had a very satisfied smirk on his face as he pulled away from them.

"I knew you two would end up together in the end! I've got to find Fred and George… They owe me five galleons!"

"You made a bet on Ron and I?" Hermione asked indignantly, swatting his head with her bouquet. She continued to do so until someone noticed the abuse and called for the bouquet to be tossed.

Hermione waited for all the eligible young witches to gather onto the dance floor, then turned around. She decided to ignore the fact that she hated this part of weddings, (they brought out the inner animal in women, even little girls!) and just throw the flowers. She closed her eyes and threw the white roses behind her. She turned around, and saw Ginny holding the bouquet with a sheepish smile on her face. Mrs. Weasley made a point of mentioning that _none_ of her children were to get married _before_ graduating.

Next, of course, came the throwing of the garter. Ron took his time removing it from Hermione's leg (he would later get a scolding for it) and tossed it into a crowd of men, forced into the game of 'catch' by wedding crazed girlfriends. Neville caught the garter, which relieved Harry to no end. Better to have Neville catch it than _Dean_…

The reception continued to go smoothly. Harry asked Ginny for a dance, and ended up receiving seven instead. Ron and Hermione cut and ate their cake, danced some more, and thanked all their guests for coming. With all their "receptional duties," (as Fred called them) finished, it was time to leave.

Holding hands, the couple apparated to The Three Broomsticks. They'd decided that since they had very little money left over from their wedding, a night in one of the pub's rooms would serve well enough as a honeymoon suite. The pair planned on spending the next day shopping, and enjoying the sights in Hogsmeade. It wasn't exactly like a romance novel honeymoon, but it fit Ron and Hermione just right.

They greeted Madam Rosmerta, took their key, and then ran to their room. As they shut the door behind them, a silence took over them. It seemed that the couple had spent quite a bit of time in silence recently. Ron look at his wife a bit embarrassed, mumbling something she couldn't hear.

"What?" Hermione asked, a little bit taken aback by Ron's sudden shyness.

"I said," Ron started, his ears turning a lovely shade of tomato red, "Do we go to sleep, or… Not?"

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Hermione inquired.

"Not really," Ron answered, his ears turning even more red, "What about you?"

"Well actually. No. I'm not even a little bit tired."

That was all it took for the two to begin kissing. There was an aggression that hadn't been there before, that was new and exciting. Ron pulled Hermione close, locking her in his arms. Hermione was clinging to Ron with all that she had in her.

'_This must be heaven,' _she thought t herself as her and Ron made their way toward the bed, _'Or a beautiful dream. If it is a dream , I don't plan on waking up tomorrow…'_

**AN- Sorry for ending on a fluffy-esque note once again! Like I said, the next one won't be quite so fluffy. Now here's that timeline I promised you!**

_Conception_: Friday, May 29th, 1998

_End of first trimester_: Friday, August 7th, 1998

_End of second trimester_: Friday, November 20th 1998

_Due date_: Friday, February 19th, 1999

_Breakup_: Tuesday, June 16th- 1½ weeks pregnant

_School ends_: Saturday, June 27th - 4 weeks pregnant

_Train Scene/Engagement_: Sunday, June 28th - 4 weeks pregnant

_Telling the order_: Sunday, July 5th - 5 weeks pregnant

_The ministry/pregnancy revealed_: Monday, July 6th- 5 1/2 weeks pregnant

_Wedding_Saturday, August 8th - Ten weeks pregnant


	8. Names and Chocolate

_**AN- Hey again! I'm so glad you're all enjoying Friends With Rings, as I really love writing it. FWR reached fifty reviews recently! Let's shoot for one hundred! **_

_**Just for the record, yes, they had sex at the end of my last update (the wedding reception/wedding night chapter). Unfortunately, since I blush furiously whenever I try to write a sex scene, you'll just have to live with reading about the morning after!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own the Potterverse. It turns out I don't even own Audrey from chapter three (wink, wink)…**_

Chapter eight

When Hermione woke up next to Ron the next morning, she couldn't help but notice how different she felt from their first time sleeping with each other. She mentally summed it up to about three major differences. One, she didn't have a positively splitting stress headache. Two, she wasn't going over the previous night in her head, to confirm that they had remembered a contraception spell, and three, she wasn't completely losing her mind over the irresponsibility of it all. As a matter of fact, she felt _very _at ease, like everything in the world was exactly the way it needed to be. For once in her life, Hermione Granger- now Hermione Weasley- was utterly and completely calm.

A soft smile reached her lips as she looked at her husband. He was still asleep, and seemed to be having a very interesting dream. He was murmuring something that sounded strangely like, "Mummy, I don't _want _to wear the green jumper…"

After poking his side a few times, Ron woke from his slumber.

"It's unnatural to wake up this early." Ron grumbled, trying to hide a smile.

"Well Ronald, we have a lot to do."

"Oh. We do, do we?" Ron purred, attempting to sound suggestive.

"Not _that _you twit!" Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes, "-Well, maybe later- but I have the whole day planned out. First, we're going to get breakfast…"

"Uh-huh," Ron said absentmindedly, staring at his new wife.

"Then we're going to go to- are you listening to me at all?" Hermione asked, attempting to sound irritated.

"Not really," he said as he pulled her into a kiss.

Hermione quickly forgot all of her plans in favor of more… appealing activities.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That afternoon, a bit later than planned, the couple made their way to Honeydukes. Hermione ended up spending almost all of her money on Chocolate frogs and Cauldron cakes, foods she had never been a fan of previously. She started unwrapping the first cake as she and Ron walked out of the store.

"Wow 'Mione," Ron said with a look of mock astonishment, I think that's the most chocolate I've ever seen anyone buy."

"Well I just couldn't help myself! Then I saw the cakes… and well… Oh, I just _needed _them! They looked so good…" Hermione said, a bit meekly, "I'm currently _with child _you know. I'm allowed to crave and eat vast amounts of chocolate if I want to."

"Whatever you say love," Ron said as he stole a frog from her. She grabbed it back, and began unwrapping the sweet, when something caught her attention. Severus Snape was emerging from the Hog's Head with Lucius Malfoy, and the two appeared to be having an argument. As Lucius's voice began to raise, Severus pulled him into an alley, shoving him against a brick wall. Ron, noticing the heated discussion as well, motioned to Hermione to move closer, so they could better hear. They tried their best to remain out of the two wizards' sight.

"Lucius, you _must _understand. I can't…"

"Can't what? Do your duty for the cause?"

"The cause is dead. The Dark Lord is dead! We must simply focus on living what little life we have."

"Forget our old master! We need to show the filth that's trying to inhabit our world that they are no longer safe! The cause is far from dead Severus. See reason! We are no longer as weak as we once were… I am but inches from acquiring the -"

"Don not say it aloud!" Snape snarled, "I will think on your offer," he continued, his voice quiet, "I will think on it."

Once Hermione and Ron heard the popping sound of Lucius and Snape apparating away, they immediately began coming up with theories as to what they had just heard.

"Could it be some new order of Death eaters?" Ron suggested.

"I think it's possible. I mean, what other 'cause' could they have?" Hermione replied thoughtfully, "We're telling Dumbledore. I don't care what anyone says, I don't trust Snape… We'll bring it up after the next meeting."

"Whatever happened to your unfaltering trust in teachers?" Ron teased.

"He's not our teacher anymore," Hermione said, giving him a half smile.

Hermione was worried. More than worried actually, she was downright scared. She had no desire to see another war in her lifetime, much less have a baby during one. The thought made her shiver. Ron noticed the small movement and put his arm around her shoulder as they made their way back to the three Broomsticks for supper.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the couple reached the pub, the attempted to push all thoughts of another war from their minds. As they ate, the topic of baby names came up. Hermione as convinced that a sturdy English name would be nice. Ron was under the impression that the child absolutely _must _be named after a certain famous quidditch player.

"Ron Weasley, my child is _not _going to be named Vladimir Parkin Weasley. And why are you so sure it's a boy? We could just as easily have a girl!"

"Ginny is the first girl born into my family in generations. The rest of the women have had to marry in. We Weasleys are a masculine clan. And what's so wrong with Vladimir? The name has character. It's certainly better than your idea!" Ron retorted, insulted that his wife had so little faith in his name picking abilities.

"Henry is a perfectly nice name."

"The kid's not a Henry. Just trust me."

"Fine, but we'll have to decide on this eventually. What if the baby is a girl?

"Vladina Parkina," Ron said with a mischievous glint in his eye

"Vladina Parkina?" Hermione shrieked, "She'll spend most of her life alone in a room full of cats with a name like that!"

"Perfect. It's bad enough that Ginny's started dating-"

"Dancing with Dean hardly counts as dating," Hermione interrupted.

"-It does too. And our 'daughter' certainly never will. It doesn't matter though, because we're having a boy."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, shaking her head and protesting that a girl was entirely possible. As she shifted to get a forkful of Ron's food, she heard a tapping on the window. As she turned around, she saw a familiar snowy owl, with a roll of parchment tied to it's leg.

"I wonder what Harry could possibly need," Hermione mumbled as she unwrapped the parchment.

"We left him food. Didn't we?" Ron snorted.

Hermione ignored the comment, and focused on Harry's letter. "R & H, there was an attack in Diagon Alley. Come home right away. There were-"

Hermione's blood ran cold as she read the words. She could barely ring herself to say them.

"What?" Ron asked.

"There were casualties," she whispered.

A/N- Hey guys! Sorry to leave you hanging… A little cliff never killed anyone! _**PLEASE review**_, and thanks for reading!


	9. What Happened

**A/n- Thanks again for the reviews… Keep 'em coming! Also, just as a reminder, this story is not compatible with books six or seven. As far as 'Friends With Rings' is concerned, Voldemort was defeated during sixth year. All the events from books 1-5 are compatible with this story.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing in the Potterverse belongs to me. It all belongs to the utterly divine Ms. Rowling.**

Chapter 9

_As she turned around, she saw a familiar snowy owl, with a roll of parchment tied to it's leg._

"_I wonder what Harry could possibly need," Hermione mumbled as she unwrapped the parchment._

"_We left him food. Didn't we?" Ron snorted._

_Hermione ignored the comment, and focused on Harry's letter. "R & H, there was an attack in Diagon Alley. Come home right away. There were-"_

_Hermione's blood ran cold as she read the words. She could barely ring herself to say them._

"_What?" Ron asked._

"_There were casualties," she whispered._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Hermione and Ron didn't bother to speak. There was no time. They simply grabbed each other's hands and apparated straight to Grimmauld place. Harry was waiting for them in the drawing room, with his head in his hands. As he looked up, Hermione noticed that his green eyes looked red, but his face sported no tears. He looked like a ghost. She ran across the room to console him, trying to soothe him like a mother would comfort a child.

"Harry who-"

"Lee Jordan. There were others too. A woman and two men, but I didn't know them. I was there when the death eaters came… I was at the Flourish and Blotts, looking for a book on- well that doesn't matter-. Lee was there, and we got to talking. A few seconds later the screams started. I looked out into the street and there were about two dozen death eaters, destroying everything their wands could point at. Most everyone tried to apparate away… Then the order showed up. Everyone was fighting… Someone must have gotten to the ministry, because soon the aurors showed up too. Lee started fighting with Macnair. Even in the DA, I'd never seen him fight the way he did today… But Macnair finally caught him off guard... Then Bellatrix took down the woman and two men, and she laughed as they fell," Harry said in a lifeless voice. Hermione shuddered, thinking that he looked like a victim of the dementor's kiss.

"Percy was hurt. He's in St. Mungo's now, but he ought to be fine. He had a some nasty curses thrown his way," he added quietly.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I-I'm not sure what to say."

"Silence is kind of nice," he grumbled.

"Then let's just sit here for a bit, alright?" Hermione motioned to Ron, and he sat down on her other side. They sat like that for awhile, trying to absorb the idea that Lee was really dead.

Hermione had known people who had died before, but it never ceased to scare her how one minute someone could exist, and the next they could disappear forever. A world without Lee, however little she had known him, seemed so horribly askew. Ron interrupted her thoughts after a while, stating that they should probably go to St. Mungo's, and see how Percy was doing. Hermione and Harry agreed, then apparated to the wizarding hospital.

After getting directions from the front desk, they made their way towards the elevator. They were told to go to the fourth floor (the Curses and Dark Artifact Injuries ward), and after a bit of searching, found Percy's room. He was asleep, and Mrs. Weasley was hovering over his bedside, all but frantic. A much calmer, but still somewhat pale Mr. Weasley, was comforting her.

"Mollywobbles," he was saying, "The healers said he just needs _rest. _Don't worry so much."

Hermione coughed politely to announce their entrance into the room, causing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to turn a bit red around their ears. They welcomed the three teenagers, giving each of them a hug and pat on the back. Mrs. Weasley made her usual statement that everybody looked too thin (including Hermione), and that the second Percy was sent home, they were going to have a family dinner. "Give you all some proper nourishment," she sniffed.

They all stood around talking for a bit. It turned out Percy had been hit with the alantei morati curse. Mr. Weasley explained that the curse was used to seriously disorient the victim, and cause them extreme pain. Like a cruciatus curse and a stunning curse combined. Had one of the aurors not disarmed the death eater responsible, Percy would probably have been dead.

Percy seemed to wake up after a little while. He looked very confused, and more than a little out of it. He kept telling everyone how much he loved them, even Harry. It was somewhat similar to watching an uncle who has had just a bit to much to drink at a family reunion.

Percy's confessions of adoration were cut short when a pretty blonde walked in carrying a clipboard.

"It's time to check how you're doing Mr. Weasley," she said. A moment later she seemed to notice the family, "Oh! I know _you two!_" She gestured to Ron and Hermione, "Remember me? Audrey from the ministry?"

"Of course we do," Hermione said, remembering how Audrey had been the one to give her the most shocking news of her life, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm normally here actually, but all healers are required to work on the ministry fertility floor at least once every six weeks. Even the curse specialists like me. I don't mind it though, giving people good news doesn't happen much on _this _floor, so I enjoy my 'vacation,'" Audrey said with a smile. She then began taking Percy's vitals, while asking Hermione about her pregnancy.

"It's going really well. I'm about ten weeks along now," she replied, "How's Percy looking?"

"Great! He seems perfectly fine, but he's going to be drowsy for a couple days. I want to keep him here for at least tonight and-"

"You're bee-ootiful," Percy mumbled, "Marrrrrry me!"

"As you can see, he's obviously very disoriented. That will pass too. Rest is the key! I'll be in every so often to check on him," Audrey smiled, and with that, she took her leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eventually the trio apparated to Grimmauld Place, after promising to come back in the morning to see Percy and hopefully bring him home. Hermione ran straight to the kitchen, trying to quench an aggressive craving for something covered in cheese. Harry went to bed, and Ron followed his wife into the kitchen.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Do you want the truth?" Hermione asked, pausing in her search for some gouda.

"Yes."

"I'm afraid this might mean another war is beginning, and I'm scared shitless," she whispered. Hermione didn't often cuss, but today had certainly been cuss-worthy. It seemed that something was brewing, and she couldn't figure out what it was.

Ron walked closer and wrapped his arms around her. Something about how he held her caused the floodgates to open, and she sobbed and sobbed until she thought all the water must be gone from her body. She cried for Lee. She cried about the fate that had almost been Percy's. Most of all though, she cried at that her child might be forced to live in a world run by fear.

**A/N- So I'm going to go hide behind a chair now, so Lee fans can't hunt me down. I originally had planned for Hagrid to die in this chapter, but I just couldn't do it. I tried to write him dieing, but I cried so hard that I just gave up! **

**Please please please review! ****I'd really like to know what you think of this chapter. I'm a little iffy about it! Hehehe. But then, I'm always iffy about my work! **


	10. Leatumas Riviortan?

A/N- _**So**_ sorry about the delay. My grandmother has been sick since the beginning of March, and passed beyond the veil this last week, so I haven't had much time to write.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the Potterverse.

Chapter 10

_Eventually the trio apparated to Grimmauld Place, after promising to come back in the morning to see Percy and hopefully bring him home. Hermione ran straight to the kitchen, trying to quench an aggressive craving for something covered in cheese. Harry went to bed, and Ron followed his wife into the kitchen._

"_How are you doing?" he asked._

"_Do you want the truth?" Hermione asked, pausing in her search for some gouda._

"_Yes."_

"_I'm afraid this might mean another war is beginning, and I'm scared shitless," she whispered. Hermione didn't often curse, but today had certainly been curse-worthy. It seemed that something was brewing, and she couldn't figure out what it was._

_Ron walked closer and wrapped his arms around her. Something about how he held her caused the floodgates to open, and she sobbed and sobbed until she thought all the water must be gone from her body. She cried for Lee. She cried about the fate that had almost been Percy's. Most of all though, she cried at that her child might be forced to live in a world run by fear._

_&_

Exactly fifteen hours later, Ron, Hermione, and Harry returned to Saint Mungo's to see Percy. Upon entering his room they were surprised to see that Audrey and Percy were the only people present. Percy still seemed to be sleeping, and Audrey was watching him with a thousand different emotions dancing across her face. She looked up, gave them a weak smile, and informed everyone that Percy would be well enough to leave within an hour. That for right now he just needed to rest, and then took her leave.

"What was wrong with her?" Ron asked, looking to Hermione.

Before she could respond Percy began to speak. He wasn't quite conscious, but seemed to be mumbling something. Responding to what looked sounded like a very bad dream. He seemed lost somehow, frightened of something none of them could see.

"Don't let them have it…Leatumas Riviortan…" He mumbled, sounding urgent.

"Leatumas Riviortan? What does that mean?" Ron inquired, turning once again to Hermione.

"I- I don't know. Maybe we should we wake him up?" Hermione responded, becoming nervous for no apparent reason. Something about what Percy was mumbling made her uneasy. The words seemed powerful somehow, like they weren't meant to be said aloud. They seemed sacred in a strange, primitive way.

"Yeah. Maybe we should wake him," Ron said, making his way towards the bed.

"Penny… PENNY NO!" Percy exclaimed before Ron could reach him.

Ron moved faster, grabbed hold of his brother's shoulder, forcing him to wake up. Percy jerked up, looking frantically about the room. Once he seemed to realize he was awake, he slumped back down on his bed. Looking much older than his twenty odd years. Hermione moved quickly to his side.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Just.. It was just an- uh- unpleasant dream. No need to worry. I should have asked for a dreamless sleep potion. I-I always have had issues with night terrors."

"Don't remind me!" Ron interrupted, "Merlin and Morgana only know how much sleep I've lost, 'cuz dear old Percy has woken with a night-terror, screaming down the hall."

"You've woken up plenty of times yourself. I happen to remember losing a lot of sleep way back when, because you had me 'inspecting your room for spiders.' I never could understand why they scared you so much…" Percy retorted, with a little more mirth in his voice than there had been a minute ago.

"Wow. The Weasley's are a masculine clan, aren't they?" Hermione remarked, turning to Harry.

"Downright intimidating," he replied.

Even though the atmosphere of the room had become a bit more cheerful, Hermione couldn't help noticing that it all seemed a bit strained, by the questions left hanging over head. What was Leatumas Riviortan? And what did that have to do with Penny?

After a few more minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room. Mrs. Weasley (after hugging everyone in the room at least twice, patting Hermione's (ever so slightly) protruding stomach, and mentioning how peaky Harry looked), settled into a chair by Percy's bed, content to point out all of his current caretakers' flaws.

"Your sheets are wrinkled," she sniffed.

"Well I have been laying on them."

"Your stitches need cleaning," his mother continued.

"They did that an hour ago," Percy calmly replied.

"I bet they won't even be organized enough to let you out today!"

"Actually they have the papers ready, I'm leaving as soon as I have my last potion."

"Well I think it's ridiculous! The only one taking care of you is that Audrey. Such a _sweet_ girl Percy. We really should invite her to dinner some time. I could make some lamb st-"

Mrs. Weasley was then interrupted by the very subject of their discourse, who'd appeared in the door with a small vial. She certainly looked cheerier but upon closer inspection, Hermione noticed the reddish pink hue her face and eyes had taken, like she had recently been crying.

"Time for your anti-infective mixture, Mr. Weasley. It's mainly just a precaution, we managed to fix up all of your serious cuts, but it's always important to be prepared. Infections are a nasty business… Anyway, here you are!" Audrey said with a smile. Percy smiled back, downed the potion, and thanked her for all of her help.

"It's been wonderful seeing you again," he said, sounding sincere.

"Again?" Hermione couldn't help interjecting.

"We knew each other in school," said Audrey, "We took advanced potions together. Guess it came in handy, didn't it?"

"I guess it did," he replied, "Hopefully next time we meet, there will be considerably less blood."

"Sounds great to me," she said, her grin becoming more genuine. Hermione suddenly felt as though she were intruding on something very private. She looked at Ron to see if he noticed, but her husband seemed oblivious, as did Harry. Apparently Mrs. Weasley hadn't noticed either, because she went right back to talking.

"Audrey dear, you must come over for dinner some night. I know Percy, and all the rest of us of course, would love to have you."

"We would," Percy added a little too loudly.

"Well sure then," Audrey smiled again, "Just send me an owl, let me know the day and time, and I'll be right over. Thanks Mrs. Weasley! Anywho-"

"_Anywho?_" Harry mouthed to Hermione, who quickly shushed him.

"-I have to go now. So many patients, so little time!" Audrey concluded, walking out of the room much cheerier than she had entered it.

Once Percy's things were gathered together, the Weasleys and Harry left for The Burrow.

A/N- As you can see, this is a _**very**_ short chapter (almost 400 less than my last one) Sorry about that! I'm not terribly happy with this update, but I guess it will have to do. The purpose of this chapter is mainly to let you know that I am, in fact, alive and writing.

It's also to pave the way for some Audrey/Percy stuff. Come on, you knew it was coming!

So yes, I am still writing, with no intention of quitting any time soon. I needed a little time off, but now I'm back on track, and another update should be posted soon!

Oh! And one last note. Hermione is around 10-12 weeks pregnant at the moment, as is my sister, who is already obviously "expanding." I felt it would be safe to give 'Mione a small belly, now that I have proof that you can get them at 10 weeks! Hehehehe… Doubters beware!


End file.
